


Outsider

by LlamaLlamaNewt



Series: Avengers Pack [5]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Casual Nudity, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team as Family, Telepathic Bond, Thor (Marvel)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/pseuds/LlamaLlamaNewt
Summary: A prequel of sorts to everything else in this series so far. Thor’s introduction to Midgardian Shifter Culture, and his place in that culture as an immigrant to Earth.





	Outsider

**Author's Note:**

> For Zu. 
> 
> He gave me this:   
>  -Happy cuddly poly avengers  
> \- Loki joke snuck in somewhere, or Loki actually snuck into the story  
> \- How Thor learns to accept being part of the pack despite being unable to shift, and the progression towards that, which could be more of a flashback story  
> \- trying to think of whom he'd form a super close bond with, but it's not coming to me
> 
> While a lot of this isn't necessarily in THIS story, that doesn't mean it won't be in another story in the future, and it certainly inspired this story. 
> 
> Sorry Zu, no Loki. Enjoy anyways!

As much as Thor looked human, he was not human, and that meant that he could not shift like humans could. At first, he found the ability strange, though not out of place. Loki was well known for his tricks and abilities, and had three shape-shifting children to show for his ability to change forms. 

When Thor arrived on Earth, he didn't much think of the shifting. He was more concerned with getting his powers back and returning to Asgard than the beings around him having animal forms. 

After the showdown with Loki and the Destroyer and his power was returned to him however, Thor had more time to think on the capabilities of humans and the meaning of having an animal form. Most of the humans of Midgard, Earth, seemed to possess the ability. Those who did not seemed to be few and far between, or were affected by extenuating circumstances. The animals seemed to reflect something from within the person themself, though the form never changed - or never naturally - as Thor would later learn from Natasha. Some people’s animals changed. Some people had more than one form, but it was not by nature, it was by torture, and experimentation. 

From Darcy mostly Thor learned that an animal form could run in family lines, but did not always; Two people could be canine shifters but could have a bird for a child for example. The animal form represented the spirit, or soul, and any damage done to the human would be reflected on the animal. 

 

Some people lost the ability to shift. Sometimes sickness of the mind and body could cause it. Sometimes the reason was inexplicable. Sometimes the person learned how to shift again. Sometimes, they were never able to. 

Thor quickly grew fascinated with people's forms. He loved the culture of it all. There were family groups, as well as packs, and each had its own set of rules. Animal types sometimes groups together, and sometimes mixed packs were found. 

After coming together with the Avengers, his Team of the Mightiest Heroes on Earth, Thor slowly grew envious of the ability to shift forms. He wasn't the bitter kind of jealous about it, but he was a sad, mournful jealous. He wondered what it would be like to become an animal, and he wondered what he would be. Would he be a large, strong animal, like Bruce was a bear? He doubted he would be a quick animal like Tony was. Perhaps he would be an Asgardian bird, to reflect his affinity with the sky. He would never know however, and that was a pity. 

His friends however, never let him feel left out. After the first few times of play and wrestling that he sat out of, he was shyly invited to join. They had thought he would be uncomfortable with the casual nudity that came with pack groups, but he was unbothered by both the nude male and female form. He was a warrior, and had seen both forms enough during battle or healing to be bothered by some skin. 

He was at first unfamiliar with how to interact in the pack he had become a part of. He was outside of their rules because of his species. He needn't have worried however, for despite being a team of traditional loners and solitary types, they fit together as a Team, as a Pack, seamlessly. 

Another thing he discovered was that packs had mental connections. He should never have been able to mentally connect to the pack, but somehow, he was accepted by the pack so wholly that he became connected to them. Later, he would debate the oddity with Tony and Bruce and question the telepathic connection’s similarity to siedr. While Thor himself had very little affinity with siedr, his Father and Mother were both highly skilled in the art, and Loki had often used Thor as his target practice when it came to new spells and enchantments. 

Regardless of the reason why it was possible, the important thing was that while Thor himself was not a shifter, he was able to adopt a part of their culture, and he himself was adopted into his new family’s bonds; he was a part of the pack, and no one would ever take that away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and that you for all the kudos. 
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
